


Honey Dust

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeydust wasn't meant to taste this good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Dust

He had to tell himself again that he had just brought the gift to cheer her up. Kate has seemed upset all day, although he didn’t know why. So taking the honey dust around to her was... who was he kidding, it was a cheap way for him to get a few minutes thrill.

Fact was, he liked being with Kate, she was smart, funny and ballsy, and he liked it. Just a few minutes were all it took these days for him to confirm himself a dirty old, perverted bastard. Just a few minutes of watching her and he had an erection that felt ready to burst, honey dust or no honey dust, he was sure her skin would taste great and it made him lick his lips and adjust his pants before he had reached up to knock.

‘Dirty old bastard calling,’ he felt very much like an Avon representative only with a completely different agenda and the look of shock she’d greeted him with told him he was the last thing she’d expected to see this evening. She was in sweat pants and a very tight t-shirt. Gibbs felt his balls tighten as he tried desperately not to look down her body or check out her cleavage.

“I think this belongs to you,” he had said holding out the tub of honey dust, she looked bewildered for a moment before it had dawned on her.

“Thanks,” she offered, “I have that bottle of JD if you want it, I don’t usually drink that stuff.”

“Sure,” he offered and she indicated for him to come in. He stepped in and watched her cross the room, drop the tub of dust on top of a cabinet and bend over to open the cupboard and pull out his bottle of whiskey.

That’s where things had got fuzzy, and he vaguely remembered rubbing himself against her backside before finding himself in his current situation.

“I thought you didn’t like this stuff,” she said laying on her back in the middle of her bed completely naked.

“Depends on the skin it’s being licked off,” he said coyly, dipping the brush into the dust and sweeping it across her stomach. “I think yours would add to the taste. The taste test,” he declared before he leaned in and dragging his tongue along a path through the dust. She groaned and his hand went to stroke himself at the thought of the noises he could bring out of her throat. He quickly cleared off her stomach and picked up the brush again.

He moved to sit between her thighs, forcing her to open them and he watched her muscles twitch and flex as he dusted the powder over her things before moving to add a small brush over her sex. Her hips twitched up in pleasure and he looked up to find her eyes closed and her lower lip sucked into her mouth in anticipation.

Gibbs got comfy before he swept his tongue over her sex, she shuddered under his touch and he applied more of the dust as she sucked at a patch on her left thigh. The patch clear, he returned to her sex, pushing deeper in with his tongue this time before repeating sucking of her thigh and dusting of her sex.

This time however, when he returned to her core, he wrapped the whole of his mouth over her and she reared up off the bed thrusting forward towards him. His mouth watered at the mixed taste and the sweetness of the dust still lingering on his tongue. With one hand trapped beneath him, Gibbs only managed to push one hip back down to the bed, she scampered up quickly, forcing the hip further down and raising her other leg to drop the ankle over his shoulder. He scrapped his nails delicately down her thigh as he pushed his length inside her.

Kate shuddered and tightened around him and he placed a kiss on her ankle bone as he picked up the honey dust brush. He dusted the powder over her ankle as he started to thrust, his hips moving fast and hard against her and he dropped the brush on the bed to take a tight hold of her thigh to help with the speed of his thrust.

Kate tightened on him again and she started to let out a continuous string of moans as she tilted her hips to change the angle. Gibbs leaned forward, his hand on the bed and her stomach pressed against his arm. He felt her go with the change of angle, her muscles flexing around him as she screamed his name. Gibbs took a final swipe at her ankle with his tongue, the sweet taste flooded his senses and thrust forward one last time and came inside her.

“I think I know who can help you use that dust up,” he said coyly a few minutes later.


End file.
